Before December Ends
by Ageless Music
Summary: Bella leaves to move in with her dad, but leaves her little sister behind. The only problem; Renee hates them both. Because they have wings to soar over any obstacle and reps that get them respect. Will Katrina survive until Bella makes it back to her, before December ends? Rated because I'm paranoid...
1. Chapter 1

Katrina's POV

I sit on the porch, waiting for my mom and Bella to leave the house. Isabella's moving in with our dad. Mom basically is kicking her out. I know that if Bella tells our dad what really happens at Renee's house, I know that my life will be endangered. Although Bella is older than me by a year, I take more responsibilities so I take the most beatings in the house. A couple of times, Renee would even let her boy toy's touch me. Occasionally even do the dirty deed. Renee doesn't really care because in her eyes, Bella an' I are freaks. We have detailed tats of wings on our backs that turn into the real thing. While my wings are black and fringed with red feathers, Bella's are white and tan, showing her purity and innocence, something I won't have.

My thoughts are interupted by someone wrapping their arms around me from behind. I don't tense up, because these arms belong to my sister.

"Kat, just hang in there. It's October, middle of the semester. We'll be together before December ends," she whispers, just loud enough for my super sensitive ears to hear.

"Mkay, sis. Just don't forget me," I say as she waves at me from the car.

"Guess what, lil girl," Phil, Renee's current boy, sneers, "Yo mamma said I can screw you till you can't walk. You a good fuck?"

Please let December come quickly...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight *runs off crying*

Chap. 2 Katrina's POV

 _A few hours later_

Ring...Ring...Ring...

"Hello?" I hear someone Phil say in the living room.

"Hey Phil, I was just wondering if Kat was there, could you put her on? I just got to my dad's house-"

"Hey sis," I say after snatching the phone from Phil. "Have a good flight?"

"Yeah, but the flight attendant was rude. Just cause my eyes are yellow and unique does not mean you can stare. That's a number one no-no. The only other person that can understand is you, with you lilac eyes."

"Ya know, I've been told they're actually lavender," I say.

"Eh. Depends on your mood. Back to business, did Phil...?"

"He did the whole shebang," I interrupt while crying.

"Dad wants you here. By Halloween. Your birthday if that's not possible."

"How's he gonna convince Renee to go along with it?"

"I've got no idea right now. We'll think of something, Kits. Hang in there."

" K, B. But I can't take this a lot more."

"Bye."

"Bye..."

This is gonna be fun...

 _In Forks, After the phone call_

Bella's POV

"How is she?" Charlie asks.

Not good. Not good at all.

"She's doing fine. For now, anyway." I answer.

"You think she'd stay here? Ya know, with us?"

"Ya know, Dad, I think she'd jump at the chance. I'm gonna go unpack and start planning."

"Planning what?"

"For Kits to move in, duh."

Charlie smiles at me, as he motions for me to go inside.

"You know where everything is sill right?" he asks me.

"Yeah, it's like a blast from the past. Creepy, actually."

"Ha, ha. Very funny. Shoo, while I order pizza."

"Yeah, yeah," I say, while going up to my room. I unpack what little I have and worry about Kat. Will she be ok? Is she able to take flight at night?

"Dinner's here!" Charlie calls.

"Be down!" I yell. _After dinner I'll fly around for a bit._

"Hey Bella, this is Billy, and his kid Jacob," Charlie introduces me to two Quiliette men. The older one in the wheelchair, Billy, looks at my eyes. I immidetely brissle.

"Hi," I said, pointedly.

"Sorry, would you mind if we talked, later? About tribal things?" Billy asks.

I immedietely understand what he means. "Sure."

"Alright, enough with the secrative stuff. Eat," Charlie interupts.

As we eat the pizza, Billy tells all of us, meaning Charlie, me, and Jacob, the Quillette legends. As he tells us, I figure out why he wanted to talk to me...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated lately. I lost inspiration for a while, and then my sister gets into a firework accident that has her sorta blind in her left eye. Now here's the latest chapter.**

 **WAIT! I totally forgot to disclaim. Good thing Bella reminded me. Thanks, B.**

 **Bella: Yeah, yeah. Disclaim already.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

 **Billy's POV**

When I looked at Bella's eyes, I knew she wasn't normal. Her eyes were yellow, not quite the golden color the Cullen's had. They were feral, with orange specks. I had a pretty good idea what she was. I looked at Charlie;he seemed at ease with her. I wondered if he knew what she was. Nah, probably not.

After dinner was over, the phone rang. Charlie walked over and picked up the receiver off the kitchen couch. I only heard snippets of the conversation here and there.

"Hello?...Yes, why?...Of course...EXCUSE ME _what did you call my daughter_ ? Send her up here Renee I've people I'm going to hell from."

"The hell?" I asked him.

He only says "Kat is coming,"

 **Dunnn! Thoughts? Who should Bella be with? Kat? Leave your thoughts and comments!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy! Leave your thoughts and comments.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except my thought process... I was told that's mine.**

 ** _Charlie's POV_**

That god forsaken woman! Renee was not cut out to be a mother. I loved Katrina as if she were my own daughter, so it made a whole lotta sense that I was pissed when Bella told me what Renee does to Kat. I wish I had the authority to send Renee and Phil to jail for the rest of their lives.

Billy said that he and Jacob needed to leave, so Bella and I can get the place ready for Kat. I hoped she liked it.

 _ **Bella's POV**_

I heard the entire conversation between my dad and Renee. I was so happy that Kat would move up here with me and Charlie. She may be just my half sister, but we've been through thick and thin together. After the thought of the past, I started wondering if Kat and I should wear colored contacts. I decieded to order brown contacts for both Kat and I. I wasn't entirely sure how well our eye colors and the brown were going to mix, but I stopped caring.

After ordering the contacts, I started organizing the room for when Kat moved in. She I finished cleaning not just my room, but the whole house, I set the alarm clock for 5:30 in hopes of stretching my wings. The clock had just read 10:15 when my head hit the pillow.

 **So I was wondering, should the girls fall in love with vamps or wolves? Leave your thoughts! Till next time! And don't be late for tea time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter, enjoy. BTW, I own nothing except my craziness.**

 _ **Katrina's POV**_

The next day on the plane

The flight attendant looked at me with sympathy when she passed me a sedative, seeing as how I was covered in bruises. They'd probably be gone the next day. Since I wasn't going to start school until the next week, I was happy. I didn't really need extra attention. I knew Charlie was debating on whether or not to sent Bella and me to school on the rez, since Bella and Jacob were "friends" and needed more time together. I think its a plot to get them together, but they see each other as siblings. I secretly think Jacob's gay, but Bella thinks he just has a good sense of fashion. I wasn't really sure if Charlie made up his mind, since he thought Jake was gay too, but I wasn't sure. Just as long as I could fly every once in awhile, I was good. With that thought in mind, I sank into darkness.

 _ **Alice's POV**_

That must've been one of the most heartbreaking visions I have ever had. I had a vision of my Jazzy kissing a brunette girl and calling her his true mate. I guessed this was what I got after having an affair with Edward all these years.

"Edward! Come here!" I screamed.

"What is it? It's a good thing Jasper went out to hunt."

"I think it's time to tell Jazz. I just had a Vision of him with his True Mate."

"Are you sure? I mean, do we need to? Will this backfire?" he questioned. God I love him.

Of course he heard my thoughts, and smirked in response.

"I think that if we tell him he's gonna meet his mate here, he'll stay." I answered.

"I sure hope so," he said.

 _ **Jasper's POV**_

I knew Alice wasn't my mate. I actually met my mate 10 years previously, when she was six and her blue haired sister were five. I had brought them to their mother's house from the park when it was raining. I left her there in Pheonix with her sister and mother. I was planning on finder her soon, when Alice decided to come in.

"Jazz," she said. Dear Jesus I hated that name. "We need to talk."

"What about Alice?"

"Your True mate. She's moving to Forks soon."

" Oh. Guess I don't have ta go ta Pheonix after all."

"Did you know?" she asked.

"Know what? That you and Eddie suck face? Yeah. That concludes we're not mates."

"I'm sorry Jazzy." she said, looking at the floor.

"Don't be," I said. "You guys are true mates. Be happy. Now, is she going to school with us?"

"I don't know. When I look for her, it gets blurry. She's different, I'm telling you."

Hmm, I wondered if her sister was moving up here too. Oh well. I would see my mate soon. Maybe even her sister.

 **Well? Leave your thoughts.**


	6. Author's Note NOT CHAPTER PLZ READ

Sorry guys! Just an author's note!

So I haven't really been on for forever. Sorry. I went through a really bad depression stage. I went through the story again, but I found it extremely lacking. I'm thinking of just scrapping this story and rewriting it, with a few changes. Kat will be a year older than Bella, Jasper never met them, and it will be a BellaxJasper and OCxCauis. What are your thoughts? I really love to hear from you guys. Another thing, will posting a chapter a week work? That way I can write a few hundred words a day so the chapters are longer? Sorry again guys.


End file.
